


First Heart

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Soulmate AU. There. Enough's been said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'soulmate' AU, though I prefer to say true love AU.
> 
> Soulmate = only one person
> 
> True love = multiple people
> 
> Anyway, in this one, when you meet your soulmate, you have to hold your partner's hand for a few seconds and then a heart will appear on your wrist. The heart is the same color as your partner's eyes and has their first initial on it.
> 
> On to the story ^.^

Yuuri never expected Viktor to show up. Why would he? He's just a sad excuse of a skater?

So what had he done to catch the attention of the famous world champ Viktor Nikiforov?

He'd been asking that to himself for days now, never finding the answer. He even asked Phichit, though he just seemed as shocked as Yuuri. Phichit, on the other hand, was happy, unlike Yuuri who was drowning in his anxiety. Now, even after Yuuri won the Hot Springs competition against Yurio, and connected with Viktor, he was still as awkward as ever.

One say, sometime in the afternoon, Yuuri received a Skype call from his fellow skater Phichit. Phichit was visiting home for some reason and had decided to catch up with his college buddy. At first, the young Thai man asked how things were between him and Viktor. Yuuri asked for them to change the subject, promising to come back to it later. That's when Phichit was telling a story, waving his arms around wildly. While doing so, his long sleeved shirt slipped down, revealing his wrist. Yuuri's eyes widened at the mark.

"Phichit, what that?" Yuuri asked, point at it. Phich looked behind him, thinking Yuuri was pointing to something behind him. "No, that thing on his wrist."

"Oh," Phich looked it for a long while, and then hid it behind his back. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. It's a soulmate mark, isn't it?"

Phichit blushed hard, trying to hide a smile. "No, it's not. I swear."

"Yes it is. Now tell me who."

"No."

"Hoe, don't make me fly out there and interrogate you!" Yuuri shouted at the screen, not caring if any one heard him. Phichit hid his head in his hands, and then removed them shouting the person's name.

"Lee Seung Gil!" Phich screamed in happiness. "I met him at the airport and when we shook hands we both felt a shock and pulled away, and there they were!"

A high-pitched squeal erupted from both of them. Yuuri asked as many questions as possible, wanting every detail he could possibly get about his best friend's new boyfriend. Phich did his best to answer, though he didn't know much about the Korean boy quite yet.

"Now," Phich said, changing the subject. "'Bout you and Viktor."

"Oh, that," Yuuri mumbled.

"What's so bad about it, Yuuri? He's your idol. You've looked up to him since you were a kid and now he's right there, offering to coach you."

"That's the thing though," Yuuri explained. "I've looked up to him for so long, it's still hard to believe that he's here, and I don't know how to... to function, I guess."

Phichit sighed, nodding in understanding. "Does he know that?"

"Know what?"

"How hard it is for you since you've looked up to him for so long?"

"I don't know..."

"Try talking to him a little more, Yuuri. I bet it'll help. Now, I've got to go. My mom needs me in the kitchen soon."

The two said their good-byes, leaving Yuuri to think back on their conversation. He sighed, trying to calm his thoughts and nerves. What if he took his friend's advice and spoke with Viktor? Would everything end okay?

There was only one way to know.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Yuuri stood in front of Viktor's door, his fist hovering over the wooden surface. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, telling himself he could do it. Just as he gathered up the courage to, the door opened. Yuuri stumbled back a little bit, startled by the door opening.

Just a few feet in front of him, Viktor stood there in a navy blue hoodie and jeans. In one hand was his phone and in the other was a leash that was attached to Makkachin's collar.

"Hello, Yuuri," Viktor smiled. "What'cha do'in?"

"Oh, I, uh," Yuuri gulped. "I was actually coming to talk to you. But we can do it later! You seemed like you were about to do something."

Yuuri started to walk away, only to be pulled back by the Russian. Yuuri blushed at Viktor's hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense, Yuuri. I was just about to take Makkachin out for a walk. Care to join?"

"S-sure."

❄️️❄️️❄️️

The two ended up at the beach in a secluded area. No one was nearby to bother them, or complain if Makkachin were running around. Viktor let the poodle off the leash, allowing cute dog to play in the sand, leaving his owner to talk to Yuuri.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Viktor asked, settle down next to Yuuri on the sand.

"Anything, really," Yuuri said.

"Okay. How about... you love life!"

"Huh?" Yuuri exclaimed. "W-why would you be interested in that?"

Viktor shrugged, looking out at the water. "Might help with your skating, you know. Thinking about the things you love most."

"Oh, um, okay. Never really had much of one."

"Really?" Viktor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really. Well, I did have a crush on Yuko when we were kids, but kind of gave up when I realized we weren't soulmates." Yuuri gazed over the ocean as well. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had much luck there either. I found one of my soulmates a few years ago, but she was already taken by another."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuuri tried to comfort. Viktor shrugged.

"I did date a few people in high school though. It wasn't anything too big though. Simple things like hand holding."

"I'd never be able to do that," Yuuri confessed, explaining his reason. "I'd feel like I was betraying whomever I was meant to be with."

"That's one way to look at it," Viktor thought. "Have you met any soulmates, Yuuri?"

Yuuri shook his head, pulling his legs to his chest, resting his chin on top. Viktor took a moment to observe the younger man. The wind blew his hair out of his face, letting his eyes be seen a little more.

"He's beautiful," Viktor mumbled, unaware that he'd said it out loud till Yuuri glanced over with a flustered expression. Viktor looked away, his cheeks tinted red when he realized what he'd done. "Sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"N-no, it's fine. J-just, I wasn't expecting it. That's all."

"Oh."

The two fell silent, listening to the wind and crash of waves. In front of them, Makkachin was running away from the incoming waves. Yuuri smiled, being remembered of his own dog doing to the same thing. Viktor noticed the smile and couldn't help but to try and hold him hand.

The key words being try.

Yuuri felt Viktor's fingertips brush against his own and freaked out, pulling his hand to his chest. Yuuri instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt flash across the silver haired man's face. Yuuri tried to apologized, but was cut off my Viktor.

"It's fine, Yuuri. Let's head back to the house. It's getting late."

"Alright," Yuuri agreed, now saddened that he had pulled away. Why did he have to be so jumpy?

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Latter that night, Yuuri was sitting in his room, reliving the moment for early at the beach. Each time he thought about it, his heart began to race, thinking about what could've possibly happened. The more he thought about it, the more he want to find Viktor and hold hands.

Deep down inside, he wanted them to be soulmates, but he was still too afraid to admit it out loud.

What if Viktor did like him like that?

What if he left?

Yuuri shook his head, trying to shove those thoughts out of his head. He lay down with the lights off, trying to take a nap. A nap might clear his mind, right? Sadly, his mother called him down, needing help with customers.

Two hours later, Yuuri made the trip back to his room. His hand rested on the doorknob just as a door behind him opened and Yuuri was asked the same question he was asked every night.

"Yuuri, can we sleep together?"

And, unlike every night, Yuuri answered with a yes.

❄️️❄️️❄️️

Yuuri laid on the right side of Viktor's bed, making sure there was a good distance in between them. While scrolling through Instagram, Yuuri was unaware that Viktor was slowly inching closer till it was too late. Yuuri yelped, dropping his phone when he left two strong arms embrace him in warmth.

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him, holding him closer. Yuuri, who was still trying to process what was happening, struggled to get out of his grasped. When he did, he rolled off the bed, landing on the floor.

"Why so jumpy?" Viktor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm always jumpy."

Both of them thought about the situation from earlier, looking at the ground. They knew the other was thinking about it as well, though neither of them knew how to bring it up. Do they do it discreetly, or just ask it? Viktor chose the second option.

"Why did you pull away earlier?"

Yuuri sighed. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Then would you hold my hand if I asked?" Viktor asked, hoping for a yes.

Yuuri gulped, shrugging in response. Viktor sat on the floor in front of Yuuri, slowly reaching for wrist. The Japanese man allowed it, trying not to show his nervousness, though the Russian knew what he was feeling.

"Please, Yuuri. I need to know," Viktor begged, moving one of his hands to Yuuri chin, making him look up. "Just for a few seconds. That's all I'm asking."

Without breaking eye contact, Yuuri slid left hand into Viktor's right, interlocking their fingers. Neither of them looked down or moved till they felt a shock. They both jumped away from each other, holding their wrist. Yuuri looked down, seeing a beautiful blue heart with 'V' traced over it. His eyes widened as he looked at.

Viktor looked down at his wrist as well, only he day a dark brown hair with a 'Y' below a hazel colored heart. Viktor smiled down at it, and then looked up at Yuuri who was still staring at his. He chuckled, gently taking Yuuri hand and raising his wrist to his mouth. Yuuri watched silently as Viktor placed a light feather like kiss on it.

His heart fluttered at the touch.

"V-Viktor, I-I-I--" Yuuri stuttered, lost for words. Viktor chuckled, locking their hands together again, resting his forehead against Yuuri's. Yuuri leaned into the touch, silencing himself.

"I love you, Yuuri," Viktor whispered.

In response, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a simple kiss on his lips. Viktor kissed back immediately, pulling him closer to his body. When they pulled away, they both smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. You return my feelings?" Viktor teased, pecking Yuuri's red check.

Yuuri nodded, weakly replying, "Yes. I love you, too."

Viktor laughed at Yuuri's flustered expression, leaning in to kiss him again. Yuuri kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

To him, nothing was better than that.


End file.
